Yes It Is
by TBFemke
Summary: Patricia Mayers is a young girl who lives in Sheffield. In a car accident, she lost her sight. She doesn't have many friends. That all changes when she meets four very famous boys. Not ATU! John/OC Paul/OC
1. A Day In The Life

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone! This is my first Beatle fanfiction so I'm sorry if it's not very well made. Suggestions are always welcome!**

**Xxx.**

* * *

**16 March 1963**

**(Patricia's p.o.v.)**

I got up. It got easier every day, but i was still struggling to find the door. I opened it and (slowly) walked to the kitchen. I said a quiet "hello" to my dog, who i heard getting up. As soon as i got to the living room, I turned on the radio. The song "Please Please Me" was on. I managed to find enough food for breakfast. I got dressed and took out my shoes. On the background, the radio was telling the weather for today.  
"Finally, the sun is back! Twenty degrees today, tonight chances of rain." I trusted it, and left the apartment without coat. It was sunny indeed, i felt it shining on my skin. I took my dog with me, but the special leash i got i left at home. Instead, i took the old, leather one. I didn't want people to look at me strange. I decided to go to the supermarket. I didn't live far away, only a few blocks.  
I knew Sheffield well. I'd lived there for the first 15 years of my life. We moved to London four years ago. After the accident, my parents felt the best thing to do is sending me back home, alone. I lived in a small flat, and worked at a boring office for minimum wage. I missed my family.  
We were almost there, when i heard whispering nearby.

"Just ask someone."

"They'll recognise us, I'm sure."

"I'll go, now shut up!"

I heard footsteps coming in my direction.

"'xuse me madam, do you know where the Sheffield Pub is?"

a voice spoke what seemed to me. It was definitely a familiar voice.

"me?" I asked to be sure. "Who else d'ya think I'm talking to, darling?"

It suddenly hit me. "John Lennon?" i managed to say, shocked.

"shit. Well, now you know, so just, don't shout, don't tell all your little friends. Just tell me where the pub is, and I'll go."

Through the shock I forgot where I actually was. "Can you tell me the street name, and I'll tell ya."

"There's a sign over there, are you blind?" He asked annoyed. "Well, yes." It became silent.

"I'm so sorry!" He said after a while. "You couldn't know, so just tell me the street name, and I'll tell ya." "We're at Terester Lane."

* * *

**(John's P.o.v.)**

The girl, a young, pretty girl with blonde hair, wearing a red dress and sunglasses (maybe because she didn't want people to see she was blind), showed me directions to the pub. She knew the area well. I felt so sorry. I heard her sobbing a little through her voice.

"Thank you. D'ya wanna join me and the lads for a drink?"

"The rest's also here? Well, uhm, I'd love to."

"They're over there." I grabbed her hand and showed her the way to the lads.

"Guys, this is, uhm, i didn't get your name?"

"Patricia. Call me Pat." She held out her hand and the others shook it one by one.

"She's going to show us the way, and I'm gonna buy her a drink."

"Well, let's go then!" She said. Together with her dog she started to walk, and the rest followed.

"Damn it, John, did you have to pick up another bird NOW?"

"Paul, I felt guilty, okay? She's blind, and i kinda hurt her feelings."I answered. Patricia walked happily up front, whistling "She Loves You". I guess she felt okay again.

"I can see that." George said sarcastically.

* * *

**(Paul's p.o.v.)**

Patricia was kind enough to walk with us. I wondered how she got blind, but I didn't ask, afraid to hurt her feelings.  
She walked for a while, and then she suddenly stopped. "Here it is!" She shouted. She walked in.

"Hey, Pat!" The bartender shouted.

"Hi, Jim." She said back.

"Who are those odd lads?" Jim asked, obviously referring to us. I hoped she wouldn't tell. Luckily, John spoke before she could.

"We're just her mates, bloke. It's fine."

We sat down in one of the booths. We all ordered drinks. John paid for Patricia.

"Why didn't Jim recognise you? He's a big fan, y'know.

She couldn't see that we were disguised. It looked odd indeed. "We're all disguised, so no one would recognise us. But you did, and you're the first, so congrats, you won a drink of John." Ringo said.

The drinks arrived. "Cheers!" John shouted.

"So... You're them. How does it feel to be known around the world?" She asked, still a little in shock.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far." George answered. John interrupted. "Great, but sometimes we don't want to be recognised and then we disguise ourselves." We finished our drinks and stayed for another hour, chatting. Then we decided to leave.


	2. Close Your Eyes And I'll Kiss You

**Author's note: I know this chapter is up quite quick. The next couple of chapters may take a longer while. This one was already finished and chapter 3 almost so after that it will take a little longer.**

**Thanks for reading! Xxx.  
**

* * *

**(Patricia's P.o.v.)**

After we finished our drinks, I said goodbye to Jim and we left.

"Do you want to come to my place? I don't have to work today so I've got nothing to do."

"I'm sorry, George and I can't come. We're going out with us gals."Ringo spoke.

"I'm going to work on some lyrics, i can't come either." Paul said.

"I'm free today, so I'll go." John said. That made me happy.

"Okay then, c'mon Elvis, let's go!"

"Elvis?"

"The dog." I giggled. "Bye guys, nice to meet you! Are you coming, John?"

"I am, see ya later, fellas!"

* * *

**(John's P.o.v.)**

Patricia turned around and started to walk. I winked at the lads and followed her. George sighed. Her house wasn't far away. We were there in less than 10 minutes. We walked up the stairs and entered the apartment. She unleashed Elvis. He lied down on the carpet. We sat down on the couch. Pat took of her sunglasses.

"So, Patricia. tell me about yourself." I decided to ask.

"Well, I was born here, and i lived here for the first fifteen years of my life. My dad got a job in London and we had to move. Four months ago, I got a car accident and lost my sight. My parents sent me here, all alone. I got a sucky job and get laughed at everywhere i go. I want to leave but I'm afraid. I won't know the way in a new town. Well, that's about it. That's Pat's story." She explained. In the end, she sounded sad. I felt bad for her. She was left alone by her friends and family. A tear strolled down her cheek. I wiped it away. I suddenly noticed how beautiful she was. Even though she was blind, her deep blue eyes looked completely normal. And beautiful.

"I'm sorry, I'm ruining the evening. I'm crying in front of John Lennon." She giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"John Lennon is in my house. It's so unreal!"

"Well, it is, and so is this." I turned her head and pressed my lips against hers. She looked shocked and pulled back.

"Wow." She said softly.

"I'm sorry." I managed to say.

"Stop being sorry." She paused. "And do it again." She leaned forward and I pressed my lips against hers.

* * *

**(Patricia's P.o.v.)**

I was shocked. No other word could describe the feeling. Just, shocked. The John Lennon kissed me. And I kissed back. After a while, he stopped.

"Do you want to do something? Maybe go for a walk?" He suggested.

"Sounds great." I took the stick I knew I left next to the door. He took my hand and we left the building. Outside we walked around the city. He didn't let go of my hand.

"Pat?"

"Yes?"

"Where were you going, this morning?" He asked.

"Oh, just the- supermarket! I was supposed to get food for dinner. It must be closed by now. Now I won't have dinner!" I panicked a little. I didn't have lunch either, so dinner was necessary.

"Look, this is all my fault. Let me take you out for dinner." John offered.

"John, you don't-" A warm finger was pressed against my lips, followed by John's sweet voice.

"I insist. Now, where d'ya wanna go?"

"You decide."

"I don't know any restaurants around here."

"I don't care. Just pick. I trust you."

* * *

**(John's P.o.v.)**

I looked at the streets. There were several restaurants. I decided to go to the last one- it looked the best. We walked in. I was right, it was very chique.

"We're at the one at the end of the street."

"Oh, that's my favourite restaurant!" Good guess. An older lady came to us.

"Madam, a bottle of wine and two glasses, please."

"Coming right up!" She left again. Pat and I chatted the entire evening. She told me about life here as a kid and i told her about the life of a Beatle. She was very interested. We shared a plate and after dinner - it was already dark - i walked her home. It started to rain. First a little, then a lot.

"Take my coat." I said, putting it over her shoulders. She hugged me.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked, as we stood in front of her apartment.

"I can't, I have to get up early tomorrow. Well, bye then." I kissed her on her head and left.

"Wait, your coat!" She shouted at me.

"You can keep it." I yelled back as I continued walking.


	3. Gotta be rock 'n' roll music

**17 march 1963**

**(Patricia's P.o.v.)**

I woke up by my alarm clock. I still didn't have food, so I went to the supermarket. When I got back, I sat down with a bowl of cereal. The doorbell rang. I found the doorknob and turned it.

"Hello there, beautiful." John said. "Permission to come in?"

"Permission granted." I laughed. "Do you want some breakfast? Fresh from the market."

"No thanks, I've already had some. Are you free this afternoon?" He asked.

"No, sorry, I have to work."

"Can't you ditch work? I'm free today, I'll be alone all day!"

"I'm off at 5, then we can have fun, okay?"

"Fine..." He said like a twelve year-old boy. I laughed.

"I have to go now, but you can stay if you want. Don't worry about Elvis, he doesn't bite. If you like, you can walk him."

"I'll try."

I left the building and walked to work. It wasn't far away. When I got in the office, I heard my boss, Rick Stern, calling me into his office.

"Yes, you wanted to talk?" I finally asked, when I found his office.

"Patricia, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're fired. Please pack your stuff and leave."

"No, you can't fire me! I need this job!" I sobbed.

"We found someone who is better, more experienced." _I know what that means. Someone who isn't blind._ A colleague helped me with packing my stuff, in silence, and I left with a box and my bag.

* * *

**(John's P.o.v.)**

I'd walked Elvis around the building and was just watching the telly when Pat walked in. I didn't expect her to be home so soon. She had a box with her. _This can't be good_, I thought to myself. Tears ran down her cheek as she put down the box - just in front of where she stood.

"Pat, what's the matter, darling?" I asked. She didn't answer. Instead, she walked around the box and ran to her bedroom and fell down on the bed. I walked in and set down next to her.

"Why are you crying, dear?"

"I got fired!"

"What? Why?"

Her face was buried in her pillow. "He found someone better. Someone who isn't blind. I was just a burden to him, like I am to everyone. No one needs me."

"Don't say that! I need you." Stupid. I had just met her a day ago and said something like that. But it was true. With her, I felt something I didn't feel with anyone else

"You don't mean that."

"I do."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I don't believe you."

"But it's true."

"No it isn't."

"We can go on like this forever."

"Love to."

"Alrighty then." A small smile appeared on her face.

"See, I made you smile again. It's that easy." She laid down the pillow and sat up. "Your pillow is covered in tear stains!"

"That'll go away. What do you want to do today? I don't have to work or so, I guess."

"We can go see the others."

"Where are they?"

"I don't know, maybe at the studio?"

"Really? I get to go to the studio? That'd be gear!"

"Let's go then!" I shouted out. I took her hand and we walked to the door. Elvis was curious to see where I took his owner. I just winked at him, and it looked as he winked back to me. I couldn't help but smiling.

* * *

**(Ringo's P.o.v.)**

We were just having a break in between sessions, when John walked in, followed by Pat. She looked like she had been crying.

Brian saw John and shouted. "John, where were you?! I asked you to come yesterday, and I tried to phone you at home, but you obviously weren't there."

"John, you said you were free today!" Pat shouted. She seemed a little mad, but not at John, they walked in together. Something must've upsetted her.

"It's fine, we'll catch up by working a little longer."

"WE?! You mean you, John." Paul answered.

"Pat'll stay, right?" John looked at her.

"I was planning to go look for a new job." I could guess what happened now. Poor Pat.

"Can't you stay? I'll read you ads in between recording."

"I can read you some to, if you want." I suggested.

"Fine, I'll stay."

"Okay then, let's make some music!" John seemed to be the only one happy. We walked into the studio, and Pat sat down on one of the chairs in the hallway. She yawned, and fell asleep before I had closed the door.  
After about an hour, John and Paul continued to write on a song, so George and I went to the hallway, where Pat just awoke. She sat up.

"Hey, Pat."

"Hi, George. You guys finished?"

"Only Ritchie and I." I sat down on the chair next to her.

"D'ya want some tea?" George asked.

"Love to." He walked away and got three cups of tea, which he struggled to get to the table. I took one cup out of his hand, and he gave the other one to Pat, who was almost asleep again.

"Ringo?" She asked, taking a sip of the tea.

"Yes?"

"Why do you want to stay tonight? Don't you want to do something with your girlfriend instead?"

"Maureen's outta town, so I've got nothing to do." Maureen left for business, and was gone the entire week. "Besides, I like reading, and I like to help others too." She smiled. After she'd finished the tea, she fell asleep. When John came to pick us up, George and I decided to leave her sleeping, it had been a long day for her.

* * *

**Author's Note: In the next couple of chapters Pattie and Maureen will be featured as well, just have to find the right place for them :P**


	4. Act Naturally

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: It is still going a bit slow, I know, but it will get more exiting later. I'm just struggling not to make mistakes that she can see. Also, I'm asking my non-Beatlemaniac friends for help because sometimes I get stuck. Suggestions are always welcome. If you want a character added, just PM me their name and a short description and I'll put him/her in. Maybe it won't be right away, but they will be added.**

**Xxx.**

* * *

**(Patricia's P.o.v.)**

John shook me up. He told me Ringo wanted to start searching for a job. Paul and George had just left. Ringo took out a newspaper from the stack on the table (He had described the entire room for me when I entered) and sat down next to me. He started to read.

"What kind of job are you looking for?"

"Something that pays well and that I am able to do, I guess."

I heard him flipping through some pages, sighing every once in a while. "There's nothing in here you can do. How about... Well... Maybe... Can you read Braille?"

"Of course, I learned it after the accident."

"Why don't you teach it? Maybe at the community centre?"

"That's a great idea! I'll go down to the community centre tomorrow!" It wouldn't pay extremely much, but it was a start. It will be enough to at least pay the bills. I hugged him tightly, thanking him.

"Shall we go see how John's doing?" Ringo suggested.

"Great idea." Ringo showed me the way. John stopped stringing his guitar and I heard him walking toward us. He hugged me.

"I think I found a job!" I exclaimed.

"That's great. Ritchie helped you well?"

"Fantastic."

"Good job, Ritchie! I think I stop for today. Pat, want to come to my hotel room?"

"If that's okay with Ringo?"

"I'll be fine. You kids have fun." We said our goodbyes to Ringo, I thanked him once more, and got in the car. I remembered the first couple of weeks after the accident, I was afraid of cars, and I avoided them with ease. I'd learned to overcome that fear with therapy, but I still didn't go by car often, mostly because I (obviously) wasn't allowed to drive.  
As John drove, we chatted busily. After a while, he stopped.

"Here we are!" He shouted out. He got out and opened my door. He took my hand and showed me the way to his room. We entered and sat down on the sofa. It felt soft, fluffy. Like a cloud. He got us a bottle of wine and two glasses. I took a sip. I felt a little light in my head right away, probably also from being tired.

"Are you all right?" John asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"Oh yes, I just don't drink that often." After a couple more sips I felt myself drowsing away and, before I knew it, my eyes shut and found myself snoring.

The next morning I woke up on the same sofa as I sat down on the evening before. Only now, a quilt covered me. It was even fluffier than the sofa. I sat up, hearing noise coming from a different room. It was someone getting up. The noise of footsteps approached me.

"Morning Pat, slept well?" John said carefully, trying not to scare me. I must've had a confused look on my face. I heard John giggling. "You fell asleep on my lap last night. I let you sleep for a while and then went to bed myself. I put the quilt on you, hope you don't mind that I didn't wake you."

"Not at all. But I have to get home. Elvis needs to be fed and walked. Can you drive me home? I don't know the way."

"Will do. First some breakfast." He said, shaking the cereal box.

"Okay." He gave me a bowl filled with cereal.

"I have to work today, sadly. But tonight we can hang out." He said.

"That'd be great. I'm going down to the community centre. Hopefully they like my job idea."

"I'm sure they will." After finishing breakfast, John escorted me to the car and drove me home. He walked with me upstairs, to my apartment. As I opened the door, Elvis ran up to me and John, greeting us with the cold wind of his waggling tail. I fed him a bowl of dry dog food. I noticed John was very quiet.

"Why are you so quiet?" I asked, partly in fear, afraid something was wrong. Luckily, his response was positive.

"I was just looking at how pretty you are, darling."

I blushed. I really started to like John. There was something special about him.

"I must get going, before the community centre is closed."

"Do you want me to drive you?"

"No, thank you, I'll go by foot with Elvis." I took the leather leash.

"Don't you have a special leash?"

"I don't use it that often. I don't like people staring at me." I said as I put on my sunglasses.

"Is Elvis allowed in the community centre?" He asked.

"Oh yes, they know me and him. I've been there quite often."

"Alrighty then, have fun and good luck." He gave me a kiss and helped me to the door.

"I know the way around my own house."

"I know, but I don't want you to get hurt. You know what, I'll walk with ya."

"Don't you have to work? You'll be late again. Brian won't like that."

"Screw Eppy. You're more important." I blushed again. John walked with me. Somehow, he managed not to get recognised.

"There it is, I can see the building."

"Thank you for taking me. Now, you go to work, I'll be fine."

"Bye!" He kissed my forehead and I entered the building.


	5. There will be an answer

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have to say, I don't know a lot about community centres, and I don't know how it works down there, so sorry if it goes different IRL. Also, I know this is a shorter chapter, sorry. :(  
**

**Xxx.**

* * *

**(Patricia's P.o.v.)**

I got greeted by a familiar voice. "Pat, dear! What are you doing here? And even more important, who was that handsome lad that walked you here?"

"Hello Anna. I came to see Peter. Is he here? Oh, and that boy, no other than John Lennon." I laughed. Anna helped me the first couple of weeks living alone. She learned me how to cook things without setting the house on fire, how to clean the house and she even put sets of clothes in the closet that fit together well, so I could get dressed on my own. I knew that if I ever needed help, she was the one to turn to.

"Wow, are you two dating? Tell me all about him!" I told Anna all about John as she walked me to Peters office.

"Well, that's fantastic. Good for you. Now, good luck."

I knocked on the door and entered. "Peter?"

A deep, yet friendly voice answered. "Ah, Pat, come in. What can I do for you today?"

"I have an idea. I lost my job yesterday, and I was wondering if I could teach Braille here." I waited nervously.

"That's a great idea. I'll discuss it with the board and call you, okay? We still have your number."

"That'd be great, thank you for your time!

"No problem at all, everything for you." The people at the community centre were always nice to me. I'd been there often and knew almost everyone.

* * *

**(John's P.o.v.)**

I walked back to Pat's apartment to get my car. Suddenly, I heard a group of girls screaming my name. I started to run and after around three blocks I was able to get rid of them. To be sure, I ran the last streets back as well. I got in the car and drove as quickly as possible to the studio. I didn't get a warm welcome.

"Again, John? AGAIN?!" Brian barked at me.

"It's not that bad. Just... 40 minutes." I said, looking at my watch. "I walked Pat to the community centre."

"John, that bird isn't good for you." Paul said.

"This is the last time, I promise." I answered coolly.

"You bet." Paul snatched.

"I need some fresh air." I said as I walked through the back-door, ignoring Paul and Eppy, who were being held back by Ringo and George. I took out a cigarette and leaned against the wall. I took a puff and closed my eyes.

"Nice fresh air." I opened my eyes to see Pat standing in the doorway. She waved the smoke away from here face

"What're you doing 'ere?" I asked, exited to see her.

"I came to visit you. George said you were here. The board is going to discuss my suggestion."

"G-Great!"

"What's the matter? You sound concerned."

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"I can hear it in your voice. Tell me."

"Fine. I'm just afraid you and Paul won't get along. Eppy isn't very fond of you either, I believe."

"We can work it out.

I laughed. "Let's get you back." She suggested. I threw away the cigarette and walked back in, Pat staying close-by. Paul was strumming on his bas guitar. Ringo, George and Brian sat on the chairs next to him. Pat nudged me. I sighed.

"Do it." She whispered.

"I'm sorry I was late." I said like a twelve year old boy who just broke his neighbours window. Pat walked carefully to Paul, trying not to bump into anything.

"And I'm sorry too. I should've sent him here right away."

Paul looked at her, shot a glimpse in my direction, and then back to Pat. "It's okay. I know it's not your fault." He looked at George, who was petting Elvis. They obviously got along great. After seeing his owner, Elvis ran straight to Pat, leaving George alone.

"So, that's it? After everything we've been through together?" He joked. No one laughed. "You have a lovely dog, Pat. A real doll." He said after a while.

"Why thank you." I looked at the Labrador. He happily waggled his tail back and forth, blowing wind against my legs. He had a light pink tongue sticking out his mouth. His black fur shined from the lamps hanging against the ceiling. It sure was a beautiful dog. But his owner was more beautiful.

"I have to get home, I don't want to miss the phone call. Ringo, they're going to discuss it. Cross your fingers!"

"I will, of course." He responded, crossing his fingers. I laughed. Good to know that at least George and Ringo liked her. Paul just had to get used to her. I wasn't just going to leave her.

* * *

**(Paul's P.o.v.)**

I wasn't too happy about all of this. I felt like this bird had a bad influence on John, and he didn't even notice. But on the other hand, Ringo and George liked her too. _Maybe it was just me. Next time, try to be kind. Talk to her,_ I spoke in myself. Then, I got back to band.


	6. Tell Me Why

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Finally a chappie with more drama! Enjoy!**

**Xxx.**

**PS. Cameos are still welcome ;D**

* * *

**(Patricia's P.o.v.)**

I sat quietly in my apartment, next to my phone, waiting for a call from Peter. After about an hour, I got bored and decided to listen to the radio. I had just turned it on, when the doorbell rang. I opened the door.

"Hello there, darling. I'm done for today. Let's go for a walk." It was John.

"Are you sure you are done?" I joked. "Let me grab my coat." I said, searching for the coat rack.

"'Ey, that's us!" John exclaimed, referring to the radio. The four boys were blasting out "Take good care of my baby". A wave of sadness, loneliness and misery hit me. I started crying. "Darling, what's the matter?"

* * *

**(John's P.o.v.)**

I didn't know what happened.

"Darling, what's the matter?" I asked, not knowing what to do.

"Don't speak! Go away!" She screamed terrified, falling down on her knees. I sat down next to her, trying to calm her down. I held her in a tight hug, until the loud crying had turned into a quiet sobbing. The song had turned into Elvis singing "Don't".

I spoke carefully. "Now, tell me, what's wrong?"

She softly answered. "It's that song. It brings up too many memories. It's..." Another tear strolled down her cheek. I wiped it away. "I still remember the first time I saw you guys."

"See?"

"Yes. It was the day before the accident. I was watching the telly, when you suddenly came on. It was amazing, I couldn't keep my eyes of you guys. This was the song you were singing." She laid her head on my shoulder, trying to hide another tear. "It's not just that. This was the song that was on the radio when the car crashed." After she finished her story, we both sat there in silence, Pat still sobbing a little. After a while, when her tears were completely vanished, she fell asleep in my arms. I carefully picked her up, trying not to wake her, and took her to her bedroom. I laid her on the bed, and I lied down on the couch in the living room. I tried to go to sleep, but I just couldn't forget about Pat. She never told me exactly what happened that day, just that her car had crashed. After four long hours petting Elvis I managed to fall asleep.

The next morning I woke up early, probably around seven. I decided to check on Pat. I walked into her room, to see she was still sleeping. I looked around the room. It was not a large room, but you couldn't call it small either. There was a window on the opposite side of the door, with light pink curtains covering it. The wall of the door and the one on the right were painted red. The other two were white. In one corner, a book case was filled with books. I opened one to see it was English, with Braille pressed over it. Pats bed was on the left. A double bed with on each side a night stand, one with a lamp on it, the other one only had a book lying on top of it. In one corner, record player stood. A pile of records lied next to it. I looked through the selection. Mostly Elvis and... The Beatles.  
I took a book out of the closet and started to read it. After I'd read about four pages, I heard ruffling next to me. Pat turned around.

"Pat, are you okay?" I asked carefully, trying not to scare her.

"Where am I?"

"In your own bed, darling. Do you remember what happened last night?"

"A little." I sat down on her bed.

"Do you feel better now?"

"A lot. Thank you for understanding."

"No problem. I understand. I'm going to get some breakfast, okay? You stay here. I'll be right back." She grinned. I walked to the bakery, and got a fresh loaf of bread and a carton of milk. I paid the cashier, who squeaked when she saw me. I quickly got out before more people recognised me. I knocked on the door. Pat opened, completely dressed in a yellow dress with a white belt around the waist.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed."

"I wasn't tired anymore. Come in." We sat down at the kitchen table, both taking a slice of bread. I poured her a glass of milk.

"You know, a good friend of mine plays in a band. She's performing at the pub this evening at six. You want to come with me? She sings very good, y'know."

"That'd be fab. Can I use your phone for a sec?"

"Sure, it's in the living room." I walked to the phone and dialled. After a few beeps, someone answered.

"Hey, Paul, you're free today, right?"

"Yes, why?" A sleepy voice answered. I must've awakened him.

"Do you want to come down to the Sheffield pub this evening? Maybe you and Pat can get to know each other a little better."

"Sounds great. What time?"

"It starts at six."

"I'll be there." I hung up the phone and walked back to Pat, who had just finished breakfast.

"Paul's joining us, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." She took the last sip from the glass and put it down. "It's a chance for us to become better friends." She smiled. I really hoped they would get along better, because I wouldn't be able to choose between them.


	7. I Saw Her Standing There

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a longer chapter, enjoy ;P Mrandmrsgharrison, your cameo is added to this chapter, let me know if you like it! Cameos are still welcome!  
**

**Xxx.**

* * *

**(Patricia's P.o.v.)**

At half past five John and I left. We walked there, holding hands. Paul would meet us there. After a few blocks a group of girls recognised John and started screaming. Then they noticed me.

"Who's that girl?"

"Is that his girlfriend?" They whispered to each other. One of the girls must've been a journalist, and she wasn't afraid to ask some questions.

"Mr. Lennon, who are you with? Are you two dating? For how long?" She asked if I wasn't there.

"Will you excuse us, we were going somewhere." John spoke, dragging me with him as he was speeding, trying to get away from the journalist. We managed to get rid of her, and got to the pub around ten minutes before the show started.

"Pat, I knew you would come!" Jim yelled.

"Always, you know that. Where's Gemma?"

"She's in the back. Who's your friend? Is that...?"

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you. Ah, there's Paul. C'mon, let's go to him." John dragged me to a table where, apparently, Paul was sitting.

"Hi Paul, how are you?" I asked.

"Fine, thank you. And you?"

"Likewise. I'm going to say hello to Gemma. I'll be back before the show starts." I walked to the door that leads backstage. I'd been to the pub so often, I knew it from inside out.

* * *

**(Paul's P.o.v.)**

I watched Pat walk away. She knew the way to the back really well, she must come here often. I and looked at John.

"Just try to be nice, okay?" He said.

"Sure." I took a gulp from the beer I ordered. John ordered one for himself and also one for Pat. He sat down next to me on one of the seats. Not long after she left, Pat came back.

"They're about to start. You know, Paul, you might like Gemma. She seems like a girl for you."

"What's she like?"

"Always in a good mood, happy, jumpy, giggly, that kind of stuff. And she's not that bad looking either." She said playfully. At that moment, four young girls walked up the stage. One girl walked up to the mic. My heart skipped a beat. The girl had long, wavy brown hair dangling down her shoulders. She had big, beautiful eyes. Her nose kind of reminded me of Ringo's, but it fit her perfectly. She wore a long red dress, topping it with shiny red heels.

"Hello everyone! Let me first introduce us. My name is Gemma. These are my dearest friends, Isabell behind the drums, Melinda over there by the piano, and Sarah with the guitar." The audience applauded.

"Today, we're accepting audience requests, so give the waitress the song you want to hear, and we'll play it! Now, a song by Helen Shapiro, called 'Walkin' Back to Happiness'!" The girls started to play as people started to suggest songs, which the waitress wrote down on a piece of paper. Gemma sung. Her voice was very sweet, and pleasant to hear. I couldn't get my eyes off her. She must've been one of the prettiest girls I'd ever seen. I enjoyed the song. Suddenly she looked at our table, and saw the three of us sitting. She became a little nervous, I believe. After the song had ended, the waitress handed over the piece of paper. She looked at it, reading the titles.

"Aha! 'Love Me Do', from The Beatles! Hold on a sec!" John, who'd been talking to Pat, looked up. Gemma ran to the back, and came back with a harmonica. "Let's do this! One, two, one two three four!" They started playing.

"'Ey, she's not bad. How do you know her?" John asked.

"We went to school together." Then she must be around the same age as Pat. Twenty. I enjoyed listening to the songs they played, until Gemma sadly announced that they stopped for the day.

"Do you guys want to come backstage?" Pat suggested.

"If it's allowed." I answered, dying to meet Gemma.

"Of course it is, c'mon!" Backstage, the four girls were sitting with each a bottle of water, resting from the concert. Gemma walked up to us.

"Great gig today, Gem!" Pat said happily.

"Thank you, I saw you sitting." She looked at John and me. "Hello, I'm Gemma. I am a big fan of you." She smiled.

"Thank you, you were great tonight. My name's Paul." She shook my hand.

"I know, silly." Then she looked at John. "Pat told me a lot about you, John."

"Anything good?" He laughed.

"Only great." Pat blushed a little. Pat and John started to talk busily, laughing, and at one point even kissing. Gemma and I tried to ignore them and start our own conversation.

"So, you're Pat's friend. Friends for a long time?"

"Since we were about eight, I believe. We were friends right away." She smiled, and I think she went back to the day they met.

"And now you're in a band."

"Yes, I founded it when I was fourteen. Pat was actually a member before she moved to London."

"And when she came back?"

"She's afraid people will laugh at her when she gets on stage. But let's change the subject into something happier. How about you? Do you like being world-famous?"

"Well I wouldn't say world-famous. But it's pretty gear. We can't walk around the streets no more without being recognised. Hey, you know, it's still early. Do you want to go see a movie? I know a good one."

"I'd love to! But first," She looked at Pat. "Can I talk to Pat for a sec?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Pat, can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." She said to John.

* * *

**(Patricia's P.o.v.)**

I walked with Gemma to one of the corners of the room.

"Yes?"

"How much do they know?" She asked serious, not like normal.

"About what?"

"The accident."

I thought for a second. "They only know the car crashed. Not... Too many details."

"Got it. Now, Paul and I are going to the movie. I won't tell, promise."

"I know you won't. Have fun!"

"You too, with John." She nudged me playfully. "See ya!"

"Bye!" Paul said goodbye to John and together they left.

"They're cute together." John said.

"I know, right? We should get going too." We said goodbye to Jim and the other bandmembers, who were talking to some other boys, and left the pub to head to John's hotelroom.


	8. Girl

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Chappie 8 =D Thank you so much for reading. Cameos are still welcome, just PM me. Please review!**

**Xxx.**

* * *

**(Patricia's P.o.v.)**

As we walked back to John's place, I realized I didn't check my answering machine to see if the board had discussed my idea yet.

"John, why don't we go to my house? Then I can check if I got a call from Peter."

"Peter?"

"From the community centre. He's also a good friend of mine. He'd call as soon as possible, he said."

"Alright then." He turned the car to head for my apartment. It was closer by than John's hotel. As soon as I opened the door, John walked over to the answering machine.

"There's a message!"

"Well, play it!" John pressed the button, and I heard Peter's voice through the machine.

"I'm sorry I have to do it this way, but the board rejected your request. We're low on budget and we just cannot afford to hire you. I hope to see you here soon again. Goodbye then." The message stopped. I couldn't believe it. I still didn't have a job and I had no idea where to find one. John walked to me and held me in a tight hug.

"Don't worry. We'll get you a job. I'll help you and I'm sure George and Ringo will too." I smiled a little.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He didn't let go of me for what seemed like an hour. We sat down on the couch.

"Do you mind if I put on the telly?"

"Not at all. I still enjoy listening to the TV, and just by the sounds I can understand what the show is about." He stood up and turned on the television. We watched (or he watched, I listened) a movie. After a while, I found myself snuggled up on John's lap.

"Do you want to stay for tonight? It's kinda late." I suggested.

"Well, I don't know, I mean-"

"Please, I don't want to be alone tonight. You can sleep in my bed."

"Uhm, alrighty then. But I have to go to sleep now, tomorrow I have to work."

"First want to finish the movie?"

"Okay, but don't fall asleep, and don't complain if you're tired tomorrow."

"I won't." Nevertheless, I fell asleep and woke up the next morning in what felt as my own bed, covered in a blanket. I turned around, throwing my arm with me, almost punching John. He whispered, probably also just awake.

"You're awake?"

"Yes, you too?" I muttered. John laughed.

"Of course, silly. Slept well?" John played with a lock of my hair.

"Great. What time is it?"

"It is six thirty. Time to get up, then. I have to be at the studio at nine." He got out of bed, and helped me get up too. He took a shower, as I made breakfast. I took out two plates, and made sandwiches for both of us. After he finished showering, he sat down next to me and started to eat.

"This is delicious! Never invite George over, he'll make you his chef." He joked.

"Thank you. A friend of me taught me how to cook food when you're blind. Only almost burnt down the building once." I finished the sandwich. "Can you feed Elvis? I'm going to shower."

"Sure. Elvis, c'mon, food!"

"Don't say that wo-" Elvis came running down, and jumped against John, who fell on the floor. "Don't say f-o-o-d."

"I know that now." He said grumpy as he got up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. But I won't say that again." He laughed. I walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I wrapped myself in a fluffy towel and walked to my bedroom to get dressed. What I didn't know was that the door was left open and Elvis snook in, and laid down on the carpet. I didn't see him, and tripped. I screamed. John came running to my room. Elvis, on the other hand, walked out to take another bite of the food John provided him.

"Everything alright?" John asked worried as he helped me up.

"Yeah. I tripped over Elvis."

"Your dog's a little bitch, y'know."

"Don't say that. He's just having a bad day. Maybe because I didn't have a chance to walk him yesterday evening."

"I walked him after I put you to bed. Hope that's okay."

"That's fantastic. You're so caring." He gave me a long, deep kiss. I blushed. "Uhm, I should get dressed." I walked up to the closet, and John, for some reason, followed.

"This is cute." He pulled a dress out of the closet. I felt it. "It's the white one, with flowers, that hung in the left of your closet."

"My favorite. I'll go put it on." I took the dress to the bathroom. I couldn't get my mind of John. I got butterflies in my stomach everytime I thought of him. My heart skipped a beat everytime he kissed me. I wondered how he felt about it. Without thinking too much about it, I got dressed and walked into the living room. The phone rang. I picked it up. It was Paul.

"Pat, is John with you?"

"Yes, he stayed the night."

"Gemma told me he'd be at your house. Brian said we have to come to the studio. He's got exiting news, apparently. You can come too. Gemma's also here." I grinned.

"We'll come right away. Bye!" I hung up the phone. "John, Paul said we have to go down to the studio right now. Brian has big news!"

"Let's go then!" John, as curious as me, dragged me to the car and quickly drove off. He swung open the door as soon as we got there and helped me in. Only George wasn't there yet. Only a few minutes after, he arrived with Pattie.

"Everyone here?" Brian asked. "I called you here to tell you that Ed Sullivan, from The Ed Sullivan Show, has invited you to come to America to perform on his show."

"Oh my god! That's amazing!" Paul shouted out. Gemma and I hugged of happiness, then I hugged John. He told me he wanted to go to America for a long time and now his dream came true.

"Are the gals also coming with us?" George asked.

"I'll see what I can do." Brian answered. "Well, let's get to work. We have to work hard to impress the Americans." The boys left to practise and Gemma, Pattie and I stayed in the hallway, chatting.


	9. The world is treating me bad

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a longer chappie, enjoy! Please review!**

**Xxx.**

**PS. Also check out my new story I'll Get You!**

* * *

**(John's P.o.v.)**

To celebrate, Brian took us out to dinner. We went to the fancy restaurant where Pat and I went to on the day we met. We sat down in a booth. A waitress came up to us. We all ordered happily, except Ringo, who just mumbled his order while looking down. Brian repeated what he said to the waitress, who nodded. After we'd ordered, Pat and I started to talk, George and Pattie shared a giggle, and Gemma and Paul were just enjoying eachothers company. Pat noticed Ringo was eating quietly next to her.

"Wasn't Maureen supposed to get home today?" He looked up.

"She has to stay for another month. Business is going bad."  
"Poor thing." She hugged him. I felt a wave of jealousy hitting me. _They're just friends. You know that. Pat likes you._ The waitress came back, holding seven cold cokes and a beer for me. It was followed by many more that evening. When the waitress set down Ringo's Coke, he looked up. His eyes widened, and I had a feeling where this was going.

"Hello, there, I'm Ringo." The waitress looked at him. He waved.

"I'm Cassie. Wait... Ringo.. Starr?" She looked at the rest, gazing.

"Yes, indeed it is. Nice to meet you, Cassie." She blushed a little.

"Ritchie, can I talk with you for a second?" I said to him, holding my teeth together. Cassie walked back to the kitchen and Ringo turned his eyes on me.

"Yes?"

"You have a girlfriend!"

"So?"

"You can't just go flirting with some bird. Don't do this to Mo."

"I won't, I promise." Nevertheless, Ringo and Cassie started a conversation and at the end of the evening, Ringo couldn't help but invite her over to his hotelroom. I signed him not to do it, but he just shrugged and left us. I took another beer and turned back to Pat, who was laughing with Gemma and Pattie. Paul, George and Brian were also having a great time. I just hoped Ringo wouldn't get himself in trouble.

* * *

**(Patricia's P.o.v.)**

I had a wonderful night. I did notice John drank quite a lot. You could hear it in his voice. When the night had ended, John and I left for his hotelroom. After convincing he couldn't drive in his condition, Brian drove us. I thanked him again for the dinner and helped John to his room. John struggled to open the door. I sat down on the sofa, which was fluffy as always. He got another bottle of beer for himself.

"Do you want a beer too?"

"No, thanks. Did you have fun?" I asked as he plopped down next to me.

"Of course, I loved it. We should go to the beach tomorrow. Beaches are fun." Yes. He was definitely drunk.

"I'm sorry. I have to go... somewhere. Don't you have to work?"

"Tomorrow's Sunday. Where are you going then?"

"You don't need to know. You can hang out with the lads."

"Paul'll probably be with Gemma."

"Can't. She's coming with me.

"Is it really important? The next two weeks I don't have a day off." He said, starting to get a little angry.

"John, try to understand. I have to go to London tomorrow. Gemma and I are taking the train."

"I can take you."

"No John! I'm going home, I don't feel like talking."

"You can stay here tonight."

"John, I'm being serious."

"You're staying!" I stood up as he grabbed my hand. I tried to pull it away, but he was stronger and pushed me down on the sofa. I was afraid. This was the first time I was afraid of John.

"What's wrong with you?! You have a serious anger issue. I'm leaving." I managed to kick him off and ran to the door, not trying to hold back the tears that were already strolling down, almost knocking over the vase that stood on the glass coffee table. Not bothering to take the purse and jacket I took with me, I stormed out the door, and ran down the stairs. I must've made a lot of noise, because I heard George, who slept on the same floor, calling my name.

"Is everything okay?" I didn't answer. I tried to recall the way, but I had no idea where I was, and how to get home. I got lost real quick. I couldn't get a taxi. Sheffield wasn't the place where taxi's just drove around and you could stop them any time. If you wanted a taxi, you had to call one. After a while, it started to rain. The rain poured over my head, making my hair soaked. My arms and legs were covered with goosebumps from the cold. The white dress stuck to my body. What started with a search for my house ended up with a purposeless walk, hoping for a miracle that'd bring me home.

"Pat? I thought you were with John?" A familiar voice spoke to me. I felt a little warmer right away.

"Paul? Is that you? Where are you?"

"In front of you." Without thinking about it, I hugged him. "George said you stormed out of John's room. Thought I'd check on you. George was... busy. With Pattie."

"John and I had a fight, and I ran off, but I got lost, and-"

"It's okay, I'll take you home. My car's over there." He showed me the way to his car, and helped me in. I told him my address, as he looked at a map he'd purchased the day before, as he told me. When he found the right place, he drove off. "Now, what happened? John'd never let you walk home alone in the rain."

I told him what happened. He listened the entire time, not a word of him in between, other than just some 'mhm' to let me know he was still listening.

"Sure sounds like John. He... likes to drink. Sometimes he takes a little too much and gets a little mad. But it'll be okay. I'll go talk with him after I drop you off, okay?"

"You don't have to, I mean, it's not-"

"He is one of my best friends. Besides, I don't want to see you hurt." I blushed a little.

"I thought you hated me."

"We both mean a lot to John, so I guess we just have to work it out."

His words made me warm inside. "I mean a lot to John?"

"Of course. He's crazy 'bout you. He's never been such caring about a bird." The car stopped. "Here it is. Do I need to walk with you?"

"You don't have to. You've already helped a lot. Thank you." I still couldn't get over the things Paul said. Or what John said. Or what John did. If he was like this more often, I didn't think I could trust him. Paul sat next to me, silent. Another tear strolled down my cheek, which he wiped away with his thumb. I blushed again.

"We don't want that, now don't we." I sniffled. Paul seemed to have changed a lot since the first time we met. I think he started to care about me. I cared about him too. Suddenly, Paul's warm lips pressed against mine. My eyes widened and I tried to pull back, but something in his kiss was trusting, comforting. It was a lot more tender and gentle than John's kiss. His breath didn't smell like alcohol and cigarettes. I closed my eyes. He pulled back. "Sorry" was all he managed to say. As if my problems with John weren't enough. We sat there in silent for a couple of minutes, before I finally broke it.

"I should go." I quickly got out of the car and ran into my apartment, locking it, and I went straight to the bathroom, where I locked myself as well. I splashed some cold water in my face and after about a half an hour, I got the courage to walk out of the bathroom, straight to bed, where I curled up and cried myself to sleep.


	10. Run for your life

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I wanted to upload this chapter yesterday, but I had to go to the graduation party of my brother. Enjoy!**

**Xxx.**

* * *

**(Paul's P.o.v.)**

Man, I really screwed this one up. Pat already had enough problems, and I just showed up and caused another one. I still decided to go talk to John, but I sure as hell wasn't going to tell him about the kiss. When he was drunk, John could get very violent and I wasn't waiting for me head with a black eye in the newspapers. I stopped my car in front of the hotel, sighed, and walked in. I had the urge to walk to my room, but I knew I had to talk to him. I knocked on the door. After a loud bang, the door opened and a John, struggling to stay on his feet, looked at me.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk."

"Talk." He didn't let me enter his house, so I just stood in the doorway.

"Okay, well, I don't think you treated Pat well. She's going through a lot now, y'know, with her job and stuff. If she doesn't want to talk to you, then let it."

"Why not? Doesn't she like me?" His breath reeked of alcohol.

"She knows you now for what, like a week. Of course she won't tell you ev'rything! John, you have to understand, that accident changed her life. If I didn't find her, she could've died out there. Don't let her go out without her knowing where she is."

"Why do you care? You don't like her."

"I.. I do. I care about her." In my head, the kiss was repeated. John was obviously mad at my comment, suspecting something had happened.

"If you touch her, then-"

"Then what, John? You can't hurt me, our band'll be ruined." At that last comment, John cracked, and before I knew it, a fist swung towards me, hitting my cheek. It was followed by another one, hitting me directly in the eye. I fell on the floor, screaming for help. John was about to strike again. Luckily, George and Pattie heard my cry for help and came running down right away. Pattie helped me get up as George tried to pull John away from me. Brian must've heard the noise too, as he ran towards the door where the scene took place. He looked just as shocked as George and Pattie did. My nose was bleeding, and my eye pounding.

"Let's get you to the hospital." Pattie said, as Brian ran downstairs to get the car. George took John to his bedroom. They both looked at me, George with eyes full of sympathy, John with his full of anger. It scared me. Then, Pattie helped me downstairs to the car. A crowd of fans was standing outside, but we just ignored them and walked to Brian's car.

* * *

**(George's P.o.v.)**

I sat John down on his bed. I had no idea what happened, but Paul didn't look good. As he, Pattie and Brian went to the hospital, I tried to get John to explain what happened. It wasn't easy.

"You don't need to know."

"I'll call Pat, she'll tell."

"Go ahead, you don't have her number." I walked over to the phone, when I realized what John said was true. I scratched my head and looked around. Next to the phone, a notepad lied. I browsed through it. On one page, 'PAT' was scribbled with a number and an address below it. John mumbled something inaudible. I dialled the number and after a few beeps, someone answered.

"Hello?"

"John had a fight with Paul. He's to the hospital. I wondered if you know what happened?"

"Oh my god, is he okay? I feel awful. Well, this is how it went." Pat explained what happened. I looked over to John, who'd passed out.

"Thank you for telling me."

"I want to go visit Paul. Tell me how it works out. And be careful."

"Don't worry, he's out. And I'll ask Ringo to pick you up." I hung up and walked to Ringo's room. I knocked on the door. Ringo opened. He was wearing a bathrobe. It looked as if I'd arrived at a bad time.

"What?" He asked.

"My god, Ringo, what did you do?"

"I couldn't help it, she's so pretty. Her shiny red hair, those grey eyes. Just... godly. Why did you come here?" I told him what Pat'd told me, and what I saw happening. He clearly looked shocked.

"Can you go to Pat's house and take her to Paul? She really wanted to go. I have the address."

"Sure. Cassie, I have to go. Something happened. Please, go home." Cassie walked out of the bedroom, wearing a bathrobe similar to Ringo's. I sighed and went back to John's room, where I decided to stay the night, sleeping on the couch, to make sure John didn't go anywhere.

* * *

**(Patricia's P.o.v.)**

I got ready as quickly as possible. George called me saying Paul was in the hospital. He asked me what happened, and I told him everything I knew, but of course I didn't tell him about what happened between me and Paul. I wanted to go to the hospital to talk to him. Ringo arrived shortly after I'd put on my shoes. I still wore the dress I had on that evening, even though it was soaked. He helped me to his car. Normally, we would chat happily, but now it was quiet. In front of the hospital, a crowd of fans and journalists was waiting. When they saw Ringo arrive, the whispering turned to loud shouting, asking Ringo what happened. He ignored them and pushed me through the crowd. He asked the receptionist in which room Paul lied, and we rushed upstairs.

"Paul, you're okay?" Ringo asked.

"Yes, I'm... Okay." I felt his eyes on me. "Can I talk to Pat for a minute? Alone?" Fear kicked in. I wanted to run away, but I had to talk to him.

* * *

**What'll happen next? See it next chapter! ;P**


	11. No Reply

**(Patricia's P.o.v.)**

The rest left, and I sat down in one of the chairs. My eyes stung of the tears I try to hold back. We sat in silence for a few minutes. I finally managed to speak.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could say.

"It's not your fault. I should be sorry. I never should've kissed you. You already had enough problems, and I just made another one." Another minute passed without anyone saying a word.

"Did you tell him?"

"What?"

"Did you tell John about what happened?"

"No, but I have a feeling he knew. That's one of the reasons I'm here now, I believe." He chuckled, but I couldn't laugh. He got serious again.

"Pat, I'm sorry. I really am. It was wrong to kiss you. Let's forget it ever happened." Easy saying.

"I have to go." I walked to the hallway, where Brian, Pattie and Ringo were waiting. "I want to go home."

"It's okay, I'll take you." Pattie offered.

"Thank you. Bye guys." We took the elevator downstairs. I didn't feel like talking, and luckily Pattie understood that. She pushed me through the crowd and drove me home.

"Here it is."

"Thanks for driving me. Can you walk with me?"

"Sure." We walked upstairs and I opened the apartment door. Elvis came running towards me, greeting us happily. "Nice place."

"Thanks." I couldn't keep it a secret. I had to tell someone. "Can I trust you with something."

"Of course."

"Promise not to tell anyone, especially John?"

"Promise." I sat down on the couch and she sat down next to me.

"Okay, well here it goes. Paul kissed me. And I kissed back."

"What? When did this happen?"

"Tonight. John and I had a fight, and I ran off. Paul found me and one thing led to another."

"Is that why Paul is in the hospital? John found out?"

"No, Paul didn't tell him, but he had a feeling John knew. He just drank a little too much."

"And the fight?"

"Also because John drank too much. He forced me to stay, but I managed to get him off of me."

"I see. What're you going to do now?"

"I want to forget about the kiss, but I can't. It was just... amazing. I can't date him, my best friend is crazy 'bout him."

"I should go. You have to sleep and I need to check up on John and George. If you want to talk, just call me, okay?"

"I will. Thank you for listening."

"You're welcome. Good night."

"Good night." Pattie left. I quickly walked Elvis and went to bed, but I couldn't sleep.

* * *

**(John's P.o.v.)**

I woke up in my bedroom. My head pounding, I walked to the living room, where George was sleeping. I tried to be as quiet as possible, but George still woke up.

"John, do you remember what happened last night?" I looked back. _"__I'm going home. I don't feel like talking." "No, you're staying!" "You can't hurt me, our band'll be ruined." "Let's get you to the hospital." _I felt ashamed.

"How's Macca?"

"Pattie said he's fine. Other than the black eye and broken nose. He's in his hotelroom."

"Oh my god. And Pat?"

"I haven't seen her yet."

"I need to go talk to her."

"John, no." I ignored him and ran downstairs. Not paying any attention to the crowd standing outside the hotel, I got in my car and drove to Pat's apartment. She stood in front of the building. She was about to leave. I quickly parked and ran towards her.

"Pat." She froze. Her eyes were filled with fear. Fear for me.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you right now." She turned around and walked away.

"Please, Pat, I'm sorry!" I ran after her and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around.

"I have to go now. I'm meeting Gemma at the station in ten minutes."

"I'll drive you there."

"No John, leave me alone."

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

"You can leave me alone." I stopped and watched her walk away. Then I got in my car and drove to the hotel. I knocked on the door next to my room. Paul opened. His eye was a combination of black, blue, red and purple. He had a bandage around his nose.

"My god, Paul, I'm sorry. I wasn't myself last night." He looked at me.

"It isn't the first time you've done this."

"I know. Can you forgive me?" I looked at him with my biggest puppy-eyes.

"Fine. You're forgiven. Have you talked to Pat yet?"

"She doesn't want to talk to me anymore."

"I can understand."

"I have to get breakfast now and take a shower." I looked down. I was still wearing yesterday's clothes. I went to my own room and put on a pair of fresh clothes. I suddenly remembered Pat talking about her going to London. _"I have to go... somewhere." "I don't feel like talking." _She sounded sad when she said it. Did it have anything to do with the accident. I believe Gemma did know everything about it. Maybe I had to talk to her as well sometimes. I sad down at the kitchen table. I sunk deep in my thoughts, until I realized I hadn't talked to one person. "Ringo!" I quickly finished eating and almost ran to Ringo's room. I knocked and it wasn't long before the door opened.

"Yes? Oh, hi John."

"You didn't do anything tonight, right? Not with Cassie."

"Oh. Well..." Cassie appeared in the doorway, wearing the same clothes as the evening before. She greeted us both, slipped past us and walked down the stairs. I looked after her until she left.

"Ringo, no! You know this can only end bad, right?"

"I couldn't help it!"

"You're not seeing her again, right?"

"Well, we're going to the movies tonight."

"What if Mo comes home early?"

"She won't."

"Well, I'm not going to help you out when she does."

"Fine." He shut the door and I walked away. My mind drifted to Pat again. I decided to go talk to her that evening.


	12. Yes, you know it's good news

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it took so long to upload the next chapter! I love reading reviews (Hint hint)**

**Xxx.**

* * *

**(John's P.o.v.)**

That evening, I went to Pat's apartment, to apologize. I hoped she didn't decide to stay in London that night. I knocked on the door and, luckily, it opened. Pat stood in the doorway, wearing a simple red T-shirt and sweatpants. Her blonde locks were tied up in a ponytail. Elvis stood next to her, waggling his tail excitingly.

"Can we talk?"

"John? I don't want to talk to you."

"Then let me talk." She sighed and signed that I could enter. Her apartment still looked more or less the same. I sat down on the couch as Pat got us both a cup of coffee. She sat down next to me and placed my cup on the table. She took a sip of her own. Elvis lied down on my feet. I looked at Pat. She looked sad.

"Pat, I'm sorry, I really am. I acted like a jerk last night. I drank too much and had no control of what I was doing. Please forgive me." I took her hand, but she pulled it away from me.

"You really scared me last night." She stopped for a few seconds, sighed and continued. "You're the first guy I've been with since the accident. Most lads avoid girls who are... different. I don't want to lose you right now."

"Pat, those lads are fools. They don't realize how much they miss. These last few days were great and I don't want to give those moments up now because of one mistake I made. Let's try to forget last night, and go back to how it was before." To my surprise, she put her hand on my lap and came closer.

"Alright. If you really mean all of that, I guess you deserve another chance." A little smile appeared on her face. I pecked her on her forehead and then her lips. She got up and put her now empty cup in the sink. I followed her to the kitchen.

"Want to get dinner? I know this great fish and chips place down the street. We can take some home and watch a film. Or, you watch a film, I listen to one." She joked.

"Sounds great." I drank the last bit of coffee left in the cup and placed it next to hers. I handed her her coat and she took the dog leash. I put an arm around her shoulder and we left, Elvis hopping excitingly in front of us. We got two fish and chips and went back to her apartment. I looked at the table, where a record laid.

"Because I love You, Buddy Holly."

"Yes, Gemma picked it out for me. Thought I'd like it. Haven't tried it yet. You can put it on if you like." I walked over to the record player and put the record on it. I dropped the needle onto the vinyl and the sound of Buddy Holly's voice filled the room.

"Great song. I have the record at home as well."

"It is a nice song indeed. I should thank Gemma for buying it me." I took Pat's hand and swirled her around. I placed my hands on her hips and she swung her arms around my neck. A smile appeared on her face as we moved to the rhythm. We danced until the song had ended.

"You're a good dancer."

"You're not bad either." We laughed and plopped down on the couch. We took our fish and chips and I turned on the telly to a channel where a film was playing. Pat laid her head on my chest and my arm rested on her shoulder. She smiled.

"When's your next day off?"

"In two weeks, Sunday."

"Why don't you and I go to the beach then?"

"Sounds lovely." I hugged her tightly and it wasn't long before she fell asleep.

* * *

**(Patricia's P.o.v.)**

I woke up in my comfy bed. Gee, that felt good. Yesterday was extremely awkward with Gemma, who obviously hadn't heard of what happened between Paul and I. I did tell her about the fight between me and John and she supported me completely. That night John and I made up. I remember falling asleep in John's arms. We had fish and chips and danced to Buddy Holly.

"John?" I heard footsteps approach me. The door opened and closed again.

"Morning, sleepyhead." I laughed.

"What time is it?"

"Half past ten."

"You didn't have to stay the night. At least, not on the couch." I said, hoping he'd get the hint. He crawled in next to me and held me in his arms. I could lay there forever.

"I made breakfast."

"Really? That's so sweet of you." I snuggled up some more. "I don't want to get up."

"Then don't."

"Won't the breakfast get cold?"

"We'll heat it later." I smiled and we laid together, staring at the ceiling.

"John, you have to work!" I jumped up.

"Damn, you're right. I can't be late again." He gave me a kiss on my forehead and ran to the bathroom. I walked to the kitchen and made John's breakfast to go. A while later he came running back to the kitchen.

"There you go." I handed him the bag.

"Ta, dear. I'll come here after work at six." He took the bag and, after another quick kiss, he left. I quickly heated the scrambled eggs John'd made. I took one of the sandwiches and sat down. After eating the delicious meal and drinking a glass of milk, I decided to clean the house a bit. I turned on the radio and sang along as I was dusting the furniture. I fed Elvis and walked him around the block. I took out a piece of paper and tried to write a letter to my parents, but I felt the pen hit the desk a number of times. I decided to give up, and took a nap. It was a longer nap than I expected, because I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Who is it?"

"John!" I walked up to the door and opened it. John gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked in. He was greeted once again by a happy Elvis.

"How'd you work?"

"It was okay, I guess. You tried to write a letter?" He must've noticed the piece of paper on the table.

"Yeah, I wanted to write one to me parents, but it didn't go well."

"I can write for ya, if you want."

"You don't have to."

"I like writing. C'mon, what d'ya want to write?" He sat down in the chair in front of the desk and I sat down on his lap. I felt his arm moving, writing the words I spoke. After we finished, he folded the piece of paper and put it in an envelope.

"Let's deliver it!" He shouted. I laughed.

"Thank you for helping me."

"Always." I leashed Elvis into his special leash and we went to the post-office. I delivered the letter and grabbed John's arm. I dragged him along the streets.

"Where're we going?" I walked a while through the well-known streets of Sheffield, and at one point I stopped.

"Ice cream!" I shouted. "The best in town."

"How'd you know it was here?"

"I know the streets well." We walked into the small shop and ordered. I got strawberry and vanilla, and John settled for chocolate. He handed me my cone.

"You're right, this's great!"

"Told ya." I exclaimed as I walked down the street holding John's hand.


	13. I Want You

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so so so so so so so SO sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, but the main reason is just because I lost my muse. Another reason was that I was on vacation, but I will try to upload more often. Without further ado, I present to thee, chapter 13!**

**Xxx.**

* * *

**(John's P.o.v.)**

We'd just finished eating the ice cream when Pat grabbed my arm and started to walk again.

"Where're we goin' then?"

"You'll see." We walked a couple of blocks (which she had no difficulty with. Elvis did help her though) until Pat stopped at a large field of grass. Tents were set all over it, with people talking happily. In the centre stood a large Ferris wheel, surrounded by other rides. Music was playing. Together with the Chinese lanterns hanging around, it looked warm, happy.

"A fair!" She shouted out and laughed. "I heard on the radio it'd be here this week. Thought I'd surprise you. Like it?"

"Love it." I kissed her forehead and stepped onto the grass, with Pat close by my side.

"Is Elvis allowed on the rides?"

"He can wait in front of them." We walked around the field of grass, looking at the small tents with games and small shops, went on the merry-go-round and ate cotton candy. Elvis enjoyed walking with us and getting attention from little kids as he waited in front of the rides. At the end of the night we went to the Ferris wheel. Pat tied Elvis to the pole in front of the ride and sat down. She laid her head on my shoulder as I sat down next to her. She had a large smile on her face and so did I.

"This is so much fun." She said laughing.

"Yes, it is." I couldn't help but feeling a bit guilty. I knew I had to tell her some day soon. _Tomorrow, let's not ruin this lovely evening. Pat really put an afford in this night. Let__'s just enjoy ourselves._ The ride stopped and Pat took Elvis, who'd been sharing cotton candy with a small girl, whose mother didn't look happy.

"I'm sorry, my dog likes to eat." She laughed.

"It's alright." She looked at me and her eyes widened.

"Hello." I happily said.

"Hello. You're John Lennon, right? From the Beatles?" At that point, a group of girls who stood at one of the shops, looked at us and started screaming and running towards us. I grabbed Pat's hand and started running to the road, all the while saying 'Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck'. Pat dropped Elvis' leash, but the dog was enjoying this 'game' so much that he continued running with us, and barking. Pat looked confused and tripped a few times. I decided to carry her while running. After a few blocks, I managed to get rid of the girls by running into a small alley. I set Pat down on her feet. She was still shaking a bit. Elvis walked to her, waggling his tail. She hugged him and took his leash.

"Good, you're alright. What just happened?"

"I'm alright too, thank you for asking. Just some fangirls. They're gone now. You're okay?" I said while breathing heavily. She nodded. My hands rested on my knees, and Pat leaned against my shoulders. When we both caught our breaths again, we started laughing for no good reason. After about ten minutes, I looked around the corner to see if the girls were really gone (You never know with those girls) and we slowly walked onto the road. It must've gotten pretty late.

"John?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we?" I looked around and then I realized I had no idea where we were. I didn't know the city too well.

"Fuck, I don't know."

"Describe where we are."

"Uhm, okay. There is a line of shops on both sides of the road, a Gizmo's right next to us, a round-a-bound at the end of the street. In the distance, I believe, is a park."

"I think I know where we are. C'mon." She walked into the direction of the park, and in about ten minutes we were at her apartment building.

"Impressive." She opened the apartment door and unleashed Elvis, who immediately settled on the couch, leaving no room left. He fell asleep almost right away.

"Damn it, Elv. Wake up." Pat tried to shake him up, but it's a pretty stubborn dog. I wondered how he even became a guide dog in the first place. Pat finally gave up and let him rest. She went to the kitchen and took out two wineglasses and a bottle. She opened it and took the glasses to the living room. She was obviously thinking of a place to sit now that Elvis took our place on the couch. There was one chair, so I decided to sit in that.

"Come, sit on my lap." She sat down after pouring two glasses of wine and handing me one over.

"Sorry the couch is taken."

"I can't blame him. It's a comfortable couch. And besides, you're dog's a bitch. How did he even become your guide dog?"

"Well, after I got from the hospital, my parents agreed I needed a guide dog, so we went to one of those special homes for guide dogs. They showed me a couple of dogs, but I didn't seem to like any. Then, a man walked past us with a dog, who noticed me, and ran towards me. That dog was Elvis. They were actually about to give him away because he wasn't fit for the job, but we really got along and I managed to convince my parents he was the dog for me. So he moved in. I am one of the only people who can control him- most of the time, that is- but we do have some slight... disagreements every once in a while." I looked over to the dog. He did seem to like Pat a lot.

"We'll get along too, some day." She laughed.

"That's what his last owners said too. They gave up after a week with him." Pat took the last sip of her wine and, to my surprise, to be honest, swung her arms around my neck and started kissing me. I sat down my glass of wine, which was empty as well, and wrapped her in my arms. She started to fumble with my tie while she kissed my neck. I stopped.

"I feel a bit... uncomfortable doing this around Elvis."

"Oh, right. Bedroom?" I carried her, while kissing, and laid her down on her bed.

* * *

**(Pat's POV)**

I woke up the next morning on a bare chest. I recalled the events that happened last night, and smiled. Then I heard the door being opened harshly and four paws walking over to us. Elvis jumped onto the bed, on John's side. He jumped up.

"For fucks sake, Elvis! Stop licking, I'm clean, okay?" He shouted out while Elvis was licking John's face. I laughed.

"Morn'."

"How can you not get scared of that?"

"Elvis comes in almost every morning like that. He is used to an empty spot next to me." I stretched and yawned.

"Slept nice?"

"Great. Can you hand me over a shirt, or a dress, or, something? I don't know where we threw it all yesterday." I giggled.

"I'll get you something from y'r closet. I kind of... ripped your dress yesterday, remember?" He threw me a pair of underwear and a T-shirt. I went to the kitchen to make breakfast while John took a shower. I baked eggs and bacon, and made sandwiches for both of us. John entered the kitchen and wrapped me in his arms.

"Smells delicious, darling." He kissed my forehead. Elvis walked in as well.

"Can you feed him? And don't use the F-word this time." I said, thinking of the last time John said 'Food' in front of Elvis. This time, John filled the bowl without saying it, and Elvis had finished it in less than a minute.

"Sheesh, gourmand!" John shouted out.

"Brekky's ready!" I shouted, trying to put the eggs on the plates without burning myself with the pan. John helped me with it and set our plates on the kitchen table. We both took a bite from our own plates, and I wasn't sure, but I think John also took a few bites from my plate.

"Pat?"

"Yes?"

"I have to talk to you."


	14. Chapter 14

**(John's POV)**

I had to tell her now. What other choice did I have?

"Pat?"

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you." She suddenly looked pretty nervous. Understanding, though. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. Elvis laid down on her feet to comfort her. Okay, maybe not the worst dog ever.

"What's the matter?"

"Eppy's takin' us back to London. I'm leaving tomorrow morn'." I waited for her to response, but I don't think she was able to talk. I believe I saw some tears welling up in her eyes before she held me in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Pat, I'm really starting to like you."

"I'm going to miss you too. Are you coming back here?"

"I'm sorry, not for... a while." Probably never, but it was bad enough already. It stayed quiet for a while. Pat's head rested on my chest, while her arms were still around my neck. After I don't know how long, she got up.

"I have to take a shower. You need to pack, anyway, and work." She left without saying another word. I went to her bedroom and put on a Little Richard record. Then I decided to put my pants on (Yes, I had breakfast without pants). They lied on the bottom of the pile. Pat's dress had a huge rip in the back. I threw it in the bin, together with her underwear, which was also ripped. I looked at the clock. I still had an hour before I had to leave for work. I fell down on Pat's bed and closed my eyes. A while later Pat walked into the room. She probably didn't know I was still in her house. The record had ended, and the only other noise was Elvis' barking and the cars rushing on the road. Pat looked into the closet, her back facing me. She'd tied a towel around her waist. It dropped when she found a dress.

"Lookin' good." I said. She screamed.

"John, you scared me! I thought you were gone already!" I gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry, never left. Don't have to leave for work for an hour."

"Shoo, so I can get dressed."

"I'd prefer to stay and watch. There's nothing I haven't seen before." I said with a smirk on my face, but she obviously didn't see that.

"Get that smirk of your face and you can stay."

"How did ya-"

"You can hear it in your voice, dummy. Now, which dress do you prefer?" She held up two almost identical dresses.

"I-uhh, the left one."

"But I don't like the belt on that one. But the shape, the V-neck, is great. And the way it ruffles at the bottom, and-"

"Fine, I'll wait in the living room. Just make sure y'get the dress which I can rip the easiest tonight."

"Fine, but you're buying me a new wardrobe!" I sat down on the couch with Elvis, who began licking my face again.

"Stop it, Elv. Ugh, stop!" That dog and I really didn't get along. "You're lucky your owner's cute." A moment later, Pat walked into the living room, wearing a different dress than the ones she held up to me earlier.

"Like it?"

"Is it rippable?"

"Certainly." She said with a smirk on her face.

"You're the best." I said after kissing her cheek. "Comin' down to Paul's room tonight? We're having a small party at eight. Gemma's comin' too."

"A-alright."

"You sound uncertain."

"No, I want to go. I just don't want you to leave."

"We'll see each other again some day, I promise. Even after we become world-famous."

"You little cheeky one!"

"Little? I'm not the one who has to stand on their tippie-toes to give me a kiss."

"Aw, shush. That's not true."

"Proof it."

"Uhmm-" She said with her cheeks turning into a shade of pink. I cut her off with a kiss.

"It's alright, you're still adorable." I gave her another kiss. Elvis parted us by walking in between and sitting in front of Pat, looking at her.

"I'm sorry, Elvis, I'll walk you in a moment." He looked at me.

"Killjoy." I muttered. He gave me the most innocent look a dog could possibly give.

"Walking with us?" Pat asked while looking for the leash. I saw it lying on the table and handed it to her.

"Sure." We walked downstairs. Pat said hello to the lady living across the hall, who was just checking her mail. Elvis and I looked at each other as Pat told her who 'that cute guy she's with' was. The lady was probably in her late thirties, early fifties. Her curly red hair was shoulder length. She looked really friendly. Luckily, the impatient Elvis started to bark until Pat said goodbye. We walked to the park and sat down on one of the benches. Pat snuggled up against my chest and I held her in my arms as I paid attention to the unleashed Elvis, who was looking around bushes and playing with other dogs. After ten minutes, we went back, because I had to leave for work. I dropped Pat and Elvis off at her apartment and drove to work.

* * *

**(Pat's POV)**

I sat down on the couch. I still didn't have anything to do, so I cleaned the house (also important, right?). Cleaning the entire house usually took about twenty minutes, it was a small apartment and I didn't really care about keeping it all tidy because I wouldn't see it, but today I decided to take my time. After cleaning the house, I went to the supermarket and got some food for lunch and dinner. I prepared myself a small lunch, nothing more than a sandwich and some soup. I decided to finish reading a book I'd started a while back, but never had the mood to finish. I turned on the radio so it wouldn't be too quiet. I knew most of the songs and sung along with them quite loudly, until I heard a knock on the door. I opened it.

"Y're a great singer, y'know."

"John! I didn't think you'd be here this early. Come on in."

"What d'ya mean early? It's seven o'clock."

"I've been busy, you'll forget about time."

"I can see you've been busy. Your house has never been cleaner."

"I've never liked cleaning. I'm going to get changed. Stay here."

"No watchie this time?"

"No watchie." I said laughing. I went to my bedroom. I had a saffron dress which I'd bought a while back and took it out of my closet when someone grabbed me from behind.

"No touchie either?"

"John, let me get dressed. No touchie." He gave me a heated kiss.

"You sure?"

"We have a party in fifty minutes."

"We don't have to go."

"I want to say goodbye to the rest too." And talk to Paul, but I obviously didn't say that to John.

"Fine. I'll be in the living room."

"It won't take long, I promise." After ten minutes I was all finished.

"Finally, ready. Let's go." John said after a long sigh. We got in the car and left.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Please read this all my lovely readers!**

**I was wondering if you guys could give me feedback on how you think this story is going, because I'm not really happy about it. I've lost my muse for it, basically. The thing I'm most dissatisfied with is the way I represented John (and Paul and actually even Ringo). So I was thinking, and this is just a suggestion, so tell me what you think about this: I restart the story, the concept is the same, but with John and Paul and George and Ringo turned around. So that this will be a Paul fic, Paul and Pat come together, George cheats on Pattie instead of Ringo on Mo, etc. Just tell me what you think about it, either in a review or in a PM, should I do this, just continue or delete this story entirely? If I rewrite this story, does it need a new name, looks of character changing, a different date this story is set in, just tell me, I appreciate it a LOT.**

**Xxx. TBFemke**


End file.
